What Will Happen
by SeaTurtle13
Summary: When The Seven go to a school in Brooklyn, called B.A.G, what will happen? Will they find out about new gods, start a war, or just have a butt-ton of monsters come after them? When the Kanes notice a strange group of powerful kids, what will happen? Will they befriend them, leave them alone, or bring them back to the Brooklyn House? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

~Carter~

"Sadie, wake up!" Carter shouted for the tenth time this morning. "We're going to be late." It was his first time going to public school and he didn't want to be late on the very first day. He was in the kitchen when Walt, Zia, and Sadie came in.

"Carter, its only 7:30 we are not going to be late." Sadie tried to annoy him, it worked.

"We have to be at least 15 minutes early to actually be on time." Carter shot back while walking out the front door. His dad always told him that all hard workers were early. The bus stop was at least half a mile away. So it would take five minutes to get there.

He was both excited and nerves to go to school. You see, he is am not much of a peoples person. Carter went over the list of things he brought in his head. Pencils, check. Notebooks, check. Sword, check. Magician's bag, check. Wand, check. Don't worry, the last three items he put in the Daut.

"Carter. Carter, we're here." His girlfriend, Zia, waved a hand in Carter's face. "Come on."

"Sorry I was just thinking," He excused his behaver.

Sadie always tells him that it's a miracle he has Zia as a girlfriend. She might be, okay is, out of his leuge , but still it's not a nice thing to tell someone. As we got off of the bus, he took everything in. It was a huge building. It was pretty sweet. There was a huge entrance and lots of big windows.

Even though Sadie had told Carter it was a lot worse inside, he thought it couldn't be too bad. Boy, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Inside B.A.G, that is what the school is called, it was hectic. People were talking way to loud, there was garbage everywhere, and it looked like some kids were already fighting. he didn't know where to go, but luckily Sadie took the lead.

It was hard just to walk three feet without being bumped. Carter stumbled at least fifty times before they got to the main office. Sitting behind the desk was a fat lady with short blond hair and pointy glasses.

"Names," she said without looking up from her computer.

"Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Walt Stone, and Zia Rashid," he answered immediately.

She didn't say anything while she handed us our schedule. We stood there for a little longer until Sadie told us to go. Carter's locker number was 357 and the combo was locker was only ten away from Sadie's. "Great," he muttered under his breath, "This is just great." Carter did his locker number and took his lunch out of his bag. The bell rang just as he was putting his lunch into his locker.

Carter closed his locker, grabbed his bag, and looked at his schedule.

Homeroom-Mr. Green

English-Mr. Bone

Science-Mrs. Danny

Mythology- Mr. Brunner

Lunch

Work Shop- Mrs. Tanner

Computers- Mr. Huns

P.E. - Coach Hedge

He was on his way to Homeroom when someone ran into him. Carter stumbled back and looked up. Before he could say anything the other guy said, "Oh, man, I am so sorry," he rushed on, "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I'm Percy Jackson by the way."

Carter was about to say something, when he noticed he was the only on in the hallway.

**Percy! I know this is a short chapter, but oh well. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-Percy-

Percy felt bad for running into that kid. He had got distracted, which he seemed to do a lot of. He looked at his schedule again. At first, when he saw that Mr. Brunner and Coach Hedge were working here, he was happy. But then a thought accrued to him, 'Why are they both here.'

It could only mean there is a powerful demigod at this school. But why didn't Chiron tell him, or anyone else for that matter. He was still questioning everything, when he got to his first class.

It was homeroom with Mr. Green. 'If only all my teachers,' he thought suddenly, 'had colors as names.' That would make it all so much easier for him. Once again, off topic. When he entered the room, he heard the teacher call out, "Perseus Jackson, you are late."

"Sorry," he lied easily," I got lost."

"Fine. Just go sit down."

Percy really did hate it when people used his full name. It always made him feel like something bad was going to happen. But he listened to Mr. Green and sat down. He didn't know what to do. It was the first day of school, after all.

Mr. Green seemed to realize nobody had anything to do, and was about to say something, when the door burst open. Percy looked over and recognized the person almost immediately. It was the guy ran into while trying to get to class.

Mr. Green seemed mad at the rude entry, again.

"You couldn't have been on time like almost everyone else, now could you" Percy already didn't like his homeroom teacher.

"It's my first year of public school," he explained," I didn't know where I was going."

'So, Percy thought, 'He lied too.' When he looked back to the "rude intruder" Percy saw that he had darker skin, brown curly hair, and brown eyes. He looked like a nice enough kid. Rude Intruder looked around and, of course, his eyes fell on Percy.

"Well," his teacher said, getting annoyed, "Take a seat." Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, the only seat left was by Percy. Percy just had to have first hour with no one he knew and not with anyone from The Seven.

The kid came over to his seat, by Percy, but paid him little to no attention. "Class, since it is the first day of school, I would like everyone to introduce themselves. We will start with the right and move left." Mr. Green seemed proud to figure out the solution to the problem of having no work to do.

Percy wasn't really paying attention, again, to people saying their names. But, he heard someone say "Drew Tanaka" and looked up. He looked around the class room until his eyes fell upon a certain daughter of Aphrodite. 'Great,' he thought bitterly, 'this is going to be a long period.

When it finally got to his turn, he said his name. No, not his full name, but he heard people mutter "Perseus." He looked to his left and heard Rude Intruder say "Carter Kane."

At least now Percy had a name for Rude Intruder, and that was good. After everyone announced their names, Mr. Green said cheerfully, "Great, now starting tomorrow, everyone should have work to do." Percy would most likely pretend that he was doing work. Percy sighed when Mr. Green went on. "If not, you will have to clean the classroom after school or during your lunch hour."

A lot of the kids groaned at that, Percy included. He noticed that Carter did not. 'Carter must be one of those kids that like to work.' He thought of how Annabeth or, Wise Girl, liked to work. After all, she is a daughter of Athena.

Mr. Green went on explaining the rules. Percy was not going to survive if the rest of the day was going to be boring. Luckily for him, he heard an explosion.

**Hi, peps. I hope you enjoyed chapter two. I think I did better on chapter two and hope it will just keep on getting better. I will try to update when ever I can. :)**

**Writer,**

**SeaTurtle **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Hazel-

When Hazel heard the explosion, she didn't know what to do. Her eyes met with Annabeth's, and they made an agreement.

"Mrs. Van, can I use the restroom, I feel like I am going to puke." Percy and Leo both told her that puke was the magic word to get out of class, looks like she got to try it out.

Mrs. Van got a worried look on her face, "Of course, would someone please go with her?"

Hazel was already out the door, but knew it was Annabeth who would come with her. She reached a turn and stopped. Someone turned the corner, but it wasn't Annabeth. It was a different girl from her class.

'Okay,' Hazel thought, 'I will just manipulate the Mist.' Hazel clutched her stomach and ran to the bathrooms. At least this is what the girl saw, Hazel was running the other way. Forced to follow the fake Hazel, the girl left.

Hazel ran through the hallways until she got to the front door. She didn't even bother manipulating the Mist, it's not like the receptionist would care. She got outside to see Percy fighting a Cyclopes. Okay, not just one Cyclopes more like three. Now these things were at least fifteen feet tall, each.

Before Hazel could help in the fight, she ran to the bush she hid her sword in. Once she had a weapon in hand, she joined the fight. Percy looked over and saw her. "Let's fight one at a time, but together." Hazel just nodded her head.

They took the first two down with no problems, but the third was a different story. They were fighting it when the front door burst open. Two kids, one carrying a weird boomerang and the other a bent up sword, came out.

Hazel remembered one of the two. She was the one how took her to the restroom, kind of. She had red streaks in her hair, and was wearing combat boots. Hazel didn't have time to look at the other kid, because Percy needed her back in the fight.

Still fighting, Hazel manipulated the Mist, or at least tried to. She didn't know how well it was doing or if it was working at all, she hoped it was.

She distracted the finally monster and Percy brought it down. Right when his sword hit, it turned into gold dust. Percy looked Hazel in the eyes and then they turned around. The two kids were staring at them.

The second kid had brown curly hair and brown skin, like her own. Percy walked up to them and said, "You did not see anything, you just came out for some fresh air," and snapped his fingers.

Their eyes looked cloudy and then they just looked confused. After a little, they left. "Do you know how they were?" Hazel put her sword back into its bush. "I know the girl, well kind of, but not the boy."

"His name is Carter Kane and we sit next to each other in homeroom." Percy answered her question.

"Okay. Do you know why they were here?"

"No idea," Percy answered her again.

She just nodded her head. Percy headed towards the doors, Hazel at his heals. "We're going to tell the others, right?" Hazel asked, thinking of Frank.

"Yeah, either at lunch or after school."

"Let's go with lunch."

"Okay," Percy agreed holding the door open for her. Hazel knew they were going to have to answer a lot of questions. But maybe, just maybe, these kids were the reason both Chiron and coach head were here.

She got to her second hour class and opened the door. The teacher saw her and said, "I hope you're feeling better," then she smiled.

**Sorry its such a short chapter. I have to clean, then deep clean, and then clean my sisters side of our bedroom :(. But still, I hope you liked it. I want to do every ones pov before I repeat someone's.;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-Sadie-

Sadie's mind felt foggy. She couldn't tell carter because he would say something like, 'Your mind is always foggy, Sadie.' She would just have to wait and tell Walt at lunch. They had no classes together. At first she thought it was Carters doing, but apparently the school managed to make going to class ever worse.

She remembered that she needed to get outside. Sadie saw Carter heading outside too. When they got outside… That's where everything gets fuzzy. Two kids came up to them and then she remembered, or thought she remembered, that she just needed to get some fresh air. Sadie was still thinking things through, when she heard her name being called.

"What?" Sadie asked. Her teacher, Mr. Brunner, sighed, but did not get angry. 'It looks like he deals with this thing a lot,' she thought. Boy, did Sadie know.

"Why did Kronos eat his children?" She had no idea. Sadie knew Egyptian history, not all that well too, not Greek. They were starting of the year with Greek mythology, then Roman, and last Egyptian. But at least she knew the basic of how the gods thought.

"Because he was afraid that they were going to over throw him."

"Correct." Mr. Brunner smiled at her. She got lost in thought again, until she heard a name.

"Gods had children with mortals and they were called demigods," a boy named Percy answered. Sadie swore that she had heard that name before, she just couldn't place it. She saw to other kids look over at him, impressed. One had curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes, the other had short blond hair with sky blue eyes.

This confused her because it has a really simple answer. But, Sadie also saw that her teacher had a proud look on his face. Of course, this only added to her confusion. She was about to raise her hand, when the bell rang.

Time for lunch.

There was something different about those kids. Sadie was going to figure out what. Once she paid for her lunch, and then went over to the table were seven people were sitting.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked as politely as she could. Totally un-Sadie like. Sadie saw a boy with black hair and green eyes, Percy, and a girl with dark hair and golden eyes, Hazel look nervously at each other. Percy was about to saw something when a girl with brown choppy hair beat him to it.

"Of course you can," she answered sweetly, "I'm Piper and they are Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Frank."'

Sadie set her tray down next to Annabeth, who Sadie remembered as the girl with gray eyes from Mr. Brunner's class, because she was on the end. "I'm Sadie, by the way,' she remembered to introduce herself.

Sadie saw Carter, Walt, and Zia look at her weird. Right then she remembered she forgot to tell them about her plan. So she waved them over. They walked over.

"Can we sit here?" Zia asked. This time the group of seven had a confused expression on their faces, but Annabeth just nodded. Walt came to sit by her while Carter and Zia sat by Leo. Sadie introduced them. The Seven, that's what she decided to call them, said hi.

Leo was the first to speak up. "Wow, I really need to get myself a girlfriend. Now, instead of me being surrounded by three couples, it's five." He whistled. Piper slapped him on the back of the head, but she was smiling.

"Hey Leo, what happened to that lot of girls when you were with Echo. None of them wanted a piece of Hot Stuff?" Piper asked so serous, all of The Seven laughed except for Leo. Instead he said, "I'm trying to find someone. Her name is Calypso."

She immediately saw The Seven turn serous. Percy got a weird look in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly, Sadie didn't know what to think about that. He instantly got peppered by questions from his friends, Sadie and her friends currently forget.

She heard a lot of 'How are you going to do that?' and 'It's never been done before.' Sadie knew she should listen, but she just zoned out. Deep in thought, Sadie didn't see Mr. Brunner wheeling over, or that he started talking to The Seven in Ancient Greek, or the fact that they all dashed out of the lunch room. The only thing Sadie knew was that after today, she wouldn't know that The Seven ever existed. In fact, no one in this school would know.

**Sorry that I didn't update. I started school. Worst of all, I had an online class and was stressing on getting started. I will try to post more often, but can't promise anything. *-* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, this is a short chapter. We are in the middle of room changes. Disclaimer, I do not own any of the PJO, HoO, or KC characters. Rick Riordan owns them. A good thing to, I would must likely ruin them all.**

Chapter 5

-Walt-

The next day at school, they got a new student. She was a bully. Her hair was red, she looked tough, and wasn't afraid to get in trouble. Walt hated her. Unfortunately, she was in his first class.

"Alright class, today we have a new student. She comes from a school in Long Island, unfortunately, she is too old to go there anymore. Nancy, care to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Danny asked.

"I'm Nancy Bobfit, I come from Yancey Academy, and live in Long Island." Nancy said.

After that, she came to sit down. There was only one seat left. It was right next to Walt. 'I have the worst of luck,' Walt thought. His thoughts then ventured to who he was dying and that he was Anubis's host. He was taken out of his thoughts when Mrs. Danny asked him a question.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. I was stuck in my thoughts." His teacher pursed her lips but then just said not to do it again.

"Would you be so kind as to so Nancy to her classes?" Walt couldn't say no to a teacher, so nodded his head. The rest of the class went by in a blur. When the bell finally rung, he asked Nancy if he could she her schedule.

Nancy glared at him, but handed it over. Her next class was math, same as him.

"You have almost the same classes as me, so just follow please." Walt said as politely as he could. The only class they didn't have to gather was English, she had Science, the room right next to English.

The day was really slow, until he got to the lunch room. He saw Sadie and Carter right away. Getting his lunch, Walt totally forgot about Nancy. Walt paid for his lunch and went over to Sadie. Once he sat down, he heard someone ask, "Want to tell me who your friends are Walt?"

Everybody could tell that she was mocking Walt. Sadie just glared at Nancy.

"Nancy, Sadie and Carter. Sadie and Carter, Nancy Bobfit." Walt saw Sadie smirk at the girls last name. He smiled at her. The next thing they knew, Nancy was sitting by Sadie. Walt new that wasn't the best idea, but wasn't going to help.

They all tried to ignore Nancy, but it was kind of hard, expressly when Zia came over. Zia asked who the new girl was with a glare on her face, probably because Nancy was flirting with her boyfriend. Carter was oblivious to that.

Once the two girls started fighting, with words, Drew and her gang came over.

"I thought that Percy would have come to help you by now, you guys were mingling yesterday."

Everyone was looking at her like she grow horns. "Who's Percy?" Sadie asked after about two minutes of silence.

"You know, Percy Jackson," nobody answered her," Perseus Jackson?" Nancy gasped. Everybody turned to her. She looked uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. Walt felt bad. He didn't like being the center of attention either.

"When I was twelve, he was in my class at Yancey. He got expelled. We then heard on the news that he was wanted for kidnapping his mother. He didn't actually do it. His mother cleared his name."

One thought was running through his head, they needed to learn more about this Perseus Jackson.

**This is a very short chapter, I know. It's just that my grandparents just got her and I had to end it. I really hope you liked the new kid. o^o, I don't know why I just did that, ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like the worst person ever. I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I am really proud of this chapter, though. I think this is my favorite one so far. I hope you like it, it was amazingly fun to write.**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 6

Nancy

She couldn't believe it, Percy Jackson went here. At her new school. The only problem is that no one knew him or his group of friends, only Drew and Lacy. Once they figured this out, they claimed they were talking gibberish. Nancy didn't believe it. She knew Percy. She would pick on him and his friend Grover.

Nancy was also pretty sure he went crazy. One day on their field trip, Percy went into the museum with Mrs. Kerr and then for the rest of the year, he was talking about some Mrs. Dodds or something. He was also a big trouble maker. He got expelled from six schools in six years. Nancy didn't even get kicked out of that many. Once, she had to write a paper for Current Events, so she watched the news.

Guess what it said. Yes it said that Percy Jackson was once again on the run. Apparently, he blew up his school gym. Of course, all charges were dropped. Nancy, opening up the library doors, saw Walt and his friends. They agreed to meet up at the library after school. She could tell that they did not want her to come along, but agreed after some convincing.

"So, what was this chaps name again," Sadie said. Nancy couldn't believe she didn't remember. They were talking about it all lunch. She was just about to say that she's an idiot, but couldn't get a word out before Carter said, "Holy Isis, Sadie, do you seriously not remember? His name is Perseus, or Percy, Jackson."

Sadie grumbled under her breath, but typed in his name to the search bar. Somehow, the kids had yet to realize that Nancy was behind them. Deciding to make herself there, she said, "I thought you were going to wait for me."

They all jumped out of their seats and turned around.

"We didn't think you would actually come, so we started with out you." Sadie practically growled. 'What's her problem,' Nancy thought. She just rolled her eyes instead of asking the question she so wanted to. "Fine," Nancy started, "let's just hurry up."

No one talk after that, but Carter was taking notes. They figured out that Percy was expelled from six schools, she could have told them that. Also he blew up his school gym, well at least that's what the police thought at first. During his school orientation, he apparently set the band room on fire, but, once again, the charges were dropped. On this one website, it talked trash about kindergartens, it said that a little boy was set down for a nap and when his mom picked him up, he was playing with a snake. **(I can't remember if it said kindergarten or not) **Oh, Nancy couldn't believe her eyes when it said the little boy was Percy Jackson.

After they found this it, Nancy said she had to go. She found it pretty stalkerish to be looking someone up, even if she had already done it before. But, to her defense, it was for school. Looking for her locker, she heard a scream. Now, they heroic thing to do would to go see what was going on, but she was no hero. Instead, she ran back to the library. When the teens at the computer heard panting, they looked up.

"Some," gasp, "one screamed," gasp, gasp, "by the front doors." Nancy managed to say without dyeing. Walt, Sadie, Carter, and Zia were all running to the front doors yelling at her to stay here. Nancy didn't have to be told twice. She sat down on one of the couches in the library.

Maybe, just maybe, she felt bad for all the kids she picked on. 'Why am I now just thinking about it, stop.' She scolded herself in her mind. Someone might be dyeing, and she thinks about the kids she bullied. It was nothing to mean. She didn't call any one names, or beat them up, it was more like throwing ketchup sandwiches into people's hair.

After thinking this through, she decided to work on being nicer. Why, she didn't know. Fine, that was a lie, Nancy did know why she had a change of heart. She felt bad for being mean to them. They didn't deserve it. Nancy also wanted a friend. Not like the friends she has had before, but one she could talk to.

'That would be nice,' she thought sleepily. She was contemplating on whether to get up or not, when a hand suddenly went over her mouth. Instantly awake, Nancy tried to get free, but the hands were already pulling her back.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just zap her to Vegas, Hera." A male voice complained.

"Shut up, Hermes, she can't know we are gods…" She heard someone mumble something before she was pulled into a deep sleep.

**CLIFFHANGER. I bet you can't guess What Will Happen. See what I did there, clever right...right...RIGHT! You guys are going to make me cry, the least you could do is laugh. Ha...Ha...Ha.**

**Peace Out and Stay Grovey**


End file.
